K41n
K41n (pronounced "Cain") is an underworld Mercenary and Rogue Hunter. His true identity is unknown, and operates a vast network of contacts all over the world. Network K41n's network is multi-leveled, with K41n's most trusted collaborators in the top tier. The top tier consists of around 50 subjects, the majority residing in Hong Kong . The second tier consists of around 250 subjects, located in Hong Kong, Esperanza and a few regions of China. The third tier consists of around 1200 subjects, located in Hong Kong, Esperanza, China, Nippon , and Mexico. The fourth tier spans around 10K subjects located all around the world. Assets K41n's network is multi-level. Each tier pays a contribution to the above tier in exchange for information and cooperation with K41n's network, and an informal tax on all their earnings. All payments are done in cryptocurrency. The top tier maintains several fake identities with dozens of cryptocurrency accounts on each. Currently, K41n's total cryptocurrency assets reached hundreds of millions of credits. Besides K41n's financial assets, K41n requests pieces of information regarding his nodes' targets. The information that must be shared is: Name of target (with picture if available), objective, objective date, and approximate location. K41n can decide whether to assign the operation to someone in his close range of contacts, and take over the job, with a fee of 10% the offered price. If one of the members of K41n's network is caught cheating, the member is expelled from K41n's network. Usually that means death in the next few days. Origins In Midorian year 652, K41n was hired by an unknown agent to kidnap Diana González de la Vega and record her rape and torturing to extort her father, Fernando González del Río for a quantious sum of money. The plan failed after Fernando González del Río died of a heart attack upon seeing the video. K41n successfully escaped and remained in the shadows. Sixteen years later, K41n managed to infiltrate Babylon and copy the plans of its experimental brain-scanning machine. Using a few of his contacts, he was able to steal an android manufacturing machine and program it to manufacture various cybernetic "clones" which could host his own consciousness. During the first year, K41n was able to produce over 200 distinct clones of himself, each one of them with different race and sex. K41n used his existing network to provide fake IDs and memories for his clones. Internal Organization The memories are produced spontaneously inside their implants, resulting in believable memory sets for each. For safety, the identity of the original K41n is blocked by the implants on the clones, and even wiped in some cases. None of the second tier K41ns know whether K41n shared his original memories to other clones, and very few in the top tier know. Whatever the information, all of K41n's clones remain completely faithful to him, and are willing to commit suicide to keep his identity safe. And since the clones contain only the original K41n's memories, none of them know how many of them are there. In case the original K41n dies, one of the other K41n's in the top tier takes his place. After assuming the top role, the other K41ns share their information with him. K41n will then download the latest of the original's memory backup, using a sparse key distributed among his peers. The key requires the information to be shared by at least N/2 + 1 K41ns. Without them sharing the information, he is unable to download the latest backof of the original's memories. The memories are stored inside Mother One. The K41n network always keeps a list of "friends" and "close friends", whose lives must be saved at any cost. When one of the K41ns falls in love with someone, they submit their loved one's information to the K41n network. This loved one enters the category of "close friends". Friends also have priorities. If a "close friend" with higher priority must be saved, any other close friends with lower priority can be disposed of in case of a direct conflict. A close friend cannot be a target, and K41n will not accept a mission against a close friend. If K41n is unable to save a close friend's life (i.e. by conflicts between different loved ones), they commit suicide. K41n calls this a "Romeo-Juliet" situation. Modus Operandi K41n rarely accepts a job for himself. But when he does, he succeeds 100% of the time. Before acting, K41n first profiles his target and procures to use the least painful method possible, unless the circumstances require to use a faster method. K41n rarely resorts to torture and prefers to use a rational method first. K41n is also known for mercy-killing the relatives of victims in case assassinations are required. In general, K41n tends to accept jobs against corrupted government officials, and those who are known for domestic abuse, or even abuse against androids. This has led the bottom tier of his contacts to speculate whether K41n has close ties with Android Rights advocates. Legal Status People in the police are constantly searching for K41n. His elusiveness has led the police to believe that K41n is usually a nickname for hired hitman. But K41n's top tier of contacts always know whether it's the true K41n or a false that is speaking. No prosecution has been done against K41n, because his acknowledgements and acceptance of contracts are always done anonymously and within a trusted circle. So far, all people who have anonymously claimed to be K41n and later caught have revealed to having hijacked K41n's name for profit.